


Mutually Beneficial Partnerships

by HagiaSophia



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagiaSophia/pseuds/HagiaSophia
Summary: Bruce Wayne has entered into partnership with Ferris Air, when handsome pilot Hal Jordan catches his eye.  Some time later, the Green Lantern makes contact with the Justice League and proposes teaming up with the Lantern Corps.  Can Batman and Green Lantern find their way through mutual antagonism to work together to protect the Earth?
Relationships: bruce wayne/hal jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Mutually Beneficial Partnerships

Wayne Enterprises’ Technology division had made a strategic decision to enter the military hardware market - specifically fighter jets with much more accurate laser targeting, with the intent that civilian casualties and friendly fire errors would be all but eliminated. A lucrative but broadly ethical venture. For this, he needed test pilots and his research department had determined that a small firm called Ferris air had somehow hoovered up the cream of former Air Force personnel. He had of course instructed Wayne Tech to buy the company, and eventually discovered when he enquired how his new pilots were getting on, that the owner was stubbornly refusing to be bought. When he authorised an offer well over its value and it was still declined, his curiosity was piqued enough to call Carol Ferris himself.

He discovered that Carol was a woman of principle and integrity, and would never sell the business which bore her and her father’s name. She was however a shrewd business woman, and was prepared to go into partnership with Wayne Tech. This was how he had found himself sat at a rickety desk in a small office overlooking an aircraft hangar, miles away from Gotham, thrashing out the final details of the deal. 

“I guess you want to see who you’re getting in bed with before you sign?”  
Bruce raised an eyebrow at her turn of phrase, “that would be ideal”  
“I’ve got one of my pilots lined up to give you a demo, let’s head down to the runway”

The sun was baking the runway and Bruce cursed himself for leaving his sunglasses inside, which only increased as he squinted to take in the view of the pilot. From what he could tell through the glare, he was one of the most handsome man he’d ever seen, looking entirely delicious in a flight suit. He had a fleeting moment of mentally speculating whether he wore anything underneath it.

“This is Harold Jordan, he’ll be showing you what we can do at Ferris”  
The pilot extended his hand and clasped Bruce’s in a firm, sure handshake “Everyone calls me Hal, Mr Wayne”  
Bruce was sure he felt a little jolt of electricity as they made contact  
“Bruce, please” he murmured. Hal smiled at him and then climbed into the cockpit of the waiting plane. Bruce watched through the glass as he strapped himself in and prepared the plane for take off.

The demonstration was extremely impressive, and Bruce was sure that Carol hadn’t chosen just any of her pilots to seal the deal, but had gone all out to impress. He made a note to look up Harold Jordan’s record later. He hadn’t really had any concerns about choosing Ferris as a partner, and was even more confident based on what he’d seen and heard. Finalising paperwork in Carol’s tiny office Bruce promised himself future meetings would take place in the Wayne Tech air conditioned board room. As he was preparing to leave, the image of Hal Jordan popped back in his head. He assured Carol he could show himself out, and took a little detour via the locker room. It was scruffy and smelled essentially male. This was not a turn off. At the far end he thought he could hear a shower running and went exploring, taking a seat on a worn out bench. His patience paid off when he heard the water turned off and the shower curtain snapped back. He drank in the sight of Hal, naked except from a towel (disappointingly) around his waist. Water glistened off his golden skin. Bruce was dazzled. Hal looked none too pleased.

“Can I help you Mr Wayne?”  
“I told you to call me Bruce.”  
Hal just stared at him, unimpressed by his attempt at charm. It had been a long time (maybe ever?) since he had encountered any resistance in seduction attempts. Fame, or at least notoriety, and a very large bank balance, had proved irresistible in his experience. He paused as he considered the best way to tackle a new challenge. Deciding that honesty was his best approach, he stood up and addressed Hal his normal voice, ditching his idiot playboy routine.  
“Hal, I apologise for surprising you in here. I wanted to see you before I left. I would have hated myself if I didn’t take the opportunity to tell you that you are quite possibly the most beautiful man I have ever met, and I would love to take you to dinner tonight.”

Hal was no stranger to men, including rich and powerful ones, hitting on him, but he had never heard anything as straightforward and honest as Bruce’s declaration.  
“Dinner huh, is that what the kids are calling it?”  
Bruce held up his hands in a gesture of surrender “just dinner, I swear.”  
Hal scrutinised him for another long moment.  
“Alright, dinner. I’ll pick you up from your hotel when my shift finishes.”  
Bruce nodded and left him to get changed.

Chapter 2

Hal suggested a very good but unfashionable restaurant for dinner, knowing they’d be able to get a table without a reservation. He didn’t live in a billionaire’s world, where tables magically opened up, even in the most popular places. He and Bruce chatted easily over dinner comparing notes on places he’d be posted, his love of his job, and Bruce conspicuously avoided asking why he’d left the Air Force. Bruce mentioned his children - just innocuous information, nothing too personal, how Dick wants to be a police officer and how Tim shared his love of engineering. Bruce shared the plans for the jets Hal would be working on, and Hal leaned, giving Bruce his rapt attention. Hal appreciated how Bruce’s eyes shone when he talked about what he loved, and Bruce had to work hard not to stare at Hal’s luscious mouth as he described how flying made him feel.

Bruce wasn’t a fool, he knew Hal had insisted on driving to retain control of his exit strategy. Also that Hal was wary of Bruce, and since on seeing him exit the shower, Bruce had almost certainly been staring at him like he wanted to devour him, Hal probably had good reason to keep his guard up.

He had spent some time research Hal, or Captain Harold Jordan. He discovered that Hal had graduated the Air Force Academy top of his year, had a genius level IQ, was decorated for his dangerous missions in Iraq and suddenly, unceremoniously, left the Air Force. He could make a guess why.

Bruce declined dessert, but it turned out Hal had a sweet tooth. He succeeded in stretching out their evening with coffee, but Hal declined a brandy. “I’m driving, remember?” Bruce felt an unreasonable level of disappointment at the thought Hal would soon be dropping him back. “Want to get going?”  
Bruce wanted to yell ‘no’ like an spoiled child being denied cookies, but plastered on his best smile   
“Of course. Thank you for the pleasure of your company this evening, and sparing me from room service for one.”  
“Happy to be of service for Ferris’s new partner” Hal kicked himself ‘way to make yourself sound like a escort, Jordan’.  
“I mean, I enjoyed talking with you...not because you’re doing business with Carol.”  
Bruce smiled. They were at Hal’s Honda. Traffic was light that late in the evening, and in minutes they were at the very flashy new Queen hotel. Bruce was desperately turning over options to extend their time, and wondering how bad it would be if he should made a move, when Hal commented “y’know, I haven’t been in this place since it was remodelled. Is it as swanky as it looks from the outside?”  
Bruce took the bait and purred “why don’t you come in for a drink?”  
Hal followed him through the lobby and raised an eyebrow when they stopped at the private elevator.  
“I’ve got a minibar in my room, I thought it would be more private.”  
Hal nodded and entered the mirrored elevator as it headed up to the penthouse, opening directly into the room. When the doors closed behind them, quick as a cat Hal pounced on Bruce, pinning him against the nearest wall and hovering his lip above Bruce’s. He paused, waiting for a sign. Bruce wound his arm around his neck and pulled him in.

Their kissing became more frantic and with considerably less technique. Bruce was kissing along Hal’s jaw and sucking and biting his neck. Hal’s leather jacket was quickly shrugged off and Bruce’s blazer discarded on the floor. Bruce was backing Hal toward the bedroom door now, pulling his shirt out of his jeans and placing his hands on his back and waist, mapping the contours he’d seen earlier when Hal left the shower. They landed on the bed, Hal topless and Bruce wrestling with his jeans fly to get started on those. With an uncharacteristic lack of focus, he was distracted from his original goal of stripping Hal, but cupping the impressive bulge in Hal’s briefs. Hal groaned and pushed his crotch harder into Bruce’s hand, making Bruce return the moan. 

Hal was lost in what Bruce’s clever hands were doing, but as his jeans skimmed his legs, pooling at his ankles, he realised things were rather unequal between him and Bruce in the stripping and nakedness department. That was the exact moment his dream date turned sour. He had been wondering all night what the catch was going to be - an absolutely gorgeous man had asked him out for dinner, listed attentively, kissed him like he was drowning and Hal was pure air, and then....refused to take his polo neck off. At first Hal laughed, thinking he was teasing. “C’mon, you’ve got an eyeful of me twice now - be fair.”  
Bruce refused “I...I don’t want to be touched”  
“Bull, if you don’t mind me saying, shit. You’ve been enjoying yourself plenty. What gives Bruce?”  
“I just don’t like it”  
“I thought we were doing something mutual, but you’re making me feel like some hooker here to entertain you. You know you didn’t buy me when you did your deal with Carol.”  
“I just...can’t.”  
“And you won’t give me a reason”  
Bruce shook his head  
“I can handle a weird birthmark, and I don’t care about tattoos”  
Bruce was silent.  
“Ok Bruce, this was mostly a lovely evening. Thanks for dinner, but I’m outta here”.

Hal pulled up his jeans, grabbed his crumpled shirt and picked up his jacket which was discarded near the elevator. That was the story of how he nearly slept with Bruce Wayne.

Bruce had been enjoyed Hal’s company so much over dinner, and then really enjoying making out with him, that he hadn’t stopped to think about how he would navigate sex with the man - had hardly dared hope it was on the cards. When they entered the bedroom he started to panic- of course Hal’s sharp eyes would notice the litany of scars across his body, scars which a military man would know had not been acquired through vigorous games of polo (thank god for dumb supermodels). He couldn’t think fast enough to come up with an explanation for the scars or a plausible reason to keep his top on and so he had blown it with the first person he’d been truly interested in for years. He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. Dammit, dammit, dammit.

Chapter Three

The WatchTower, four years later

The League were in the conference room listening to Clark debrief on his recent diplomatic mission. He stopped mid sentence, listening to something undetectable to the others. Suddenly there was a blur of blue and the doors to the room banged open as Clark streaked down the corridor. As the others rushed out, Diana was the first to reach him, holding the Green Lantern in his arms. The Lantern was covered in blood. He was no longer able to maintain a construct and his uniform and domino mask had disappeared. “Where is he injured?” she asked urgently. They located a large puncture wound through his side.  
“Med bay now” barked Batman, who had caught up with them. Clark flew Lantern up while Bruce contacted Leslie Thompkins and asked her to attend. When he reached the med bay it was clear that Lantern did not have the few more minutes it would take Leslie to get there.  
“You’ll have to cauterise the wound” he instructed Clark, who looked horrified.  
“But, the pain...”  
Bruce cut him off “He’ll die otherwise. Do it now”  
They rolled the Lantern, too weak to protest on to his side, held up by Bruce. Clark took a breath and then lasered the entry and exit wounds. The Lantern’s scream of protest went through Bruce and then he mercifully passed out. 

Bruce had been sure before this that the Green Lantern was Captain Hal Jordan - he was, after all, the world’s greatest detective, but seeing Hal’s beautiful face contorted with pain was a punch in the gut. Seeing someone seriously injured was always an exercise in realisation, and he knew in those long moments watching Hal writhe in agony before he lost consciousness, that he loved him. If Hal made it through, he would work out how to tell him and make things right between them. 

———

In the first year of the partnership between Ferris and Wayne Tech, the commercial progress was pleasing, Wayne Tech got access to expertise they didn’t have in house, the pilots and engineers at Ferris enjoyed access to cutting edge technology, and Carol enjoyed the cash flow. Maintaining distance between himself and Coast City, he was able not to think about Hal Jordan too often now. He hadn’t inwardly groaned and kicked himself when he thought about the embarrassment of their abortive night together for whole weeks at a time, when Carol invited Bruce to a party to celebrate the first anniversary. He politely declined, unwilling to pick at that scab, but insisted on flying her out to Gotham to stay in a ridiculously lavish hotel suite, wanting to discuss her perspective on how it was going and what they should tackle next. Bruce genuinely respected her - he liked her intellect, her tenacity, her straight talking and the fact that the aerospace industry was in her blood. He valued her ideas and input, and was considering offering her a place on the Wayne Tech board. 

———

Around the time he added Carol to the Board, Bruce was aware of a new glowing green presence on earth from time to time. There were sightings reported all over the globe, but he was surprisingly inactive - he didn’t seem to be a threat, and therefore Bruce just monitored and tracked activity as it arose. He was therefore surprised when on patrol one evening, Dick buzzed on his communicator.   
“Batman, I’m seeing a human figure with a green glow, seems to be hanging around roof tops. Do you want me to engage?”  
“Negative Nightwing, just keep tracking.”  
Bruce wondered what this human glow stick was doing in Gotham.

Dick came off patrol that night saying he’d tracked the glowing man across rooftops and in the early hours he’d just taken off.   
“Green suit, black mask, green glow, brown hair. Oh, and the suit is skin tight, B”. Dick waggled his eyebrows at Bruce.  
“Is that relevant?”  
“Might be.”  
Bruce sighed. “I’ll patrol tomorrow night. I’d like to find out why he’s in Gotham.”

The next evening Bruce was swinging between rooftops when he saw it- the batsignal, glowing green against the cloudy night sky. Bruce made his way to its origin, absolutely livid. Tim came through on his communicator “Batman, the bat signal...”  
“I’ve seen it. I’m going. Do not engage, repeat do NOT engage Red Robin.” 

He landed soundlessly on the top of the skyscraper where the idiot had dared to summon him. He walked silently behind the man and growled “What do you want?”  
The man spun round, hand raised.  
“Oh, it’s you. Damn, you’re like a ninja, perhaps Spooky would be a better name than Batman.”  
Bruce watched him silently, jaw and fists clenched. When it was apparent that Batman was not going to respond, he continued. “I’m the Green Lantern for this sector of the galaxy. The Lantern Corps is a galactic police force.”  
Bruce was aware of the Oan Lantern Corps, but it was news to him they had a human member or were present and active on Earth. He would rather have eaten nails than admit his incomplete knowledge to this intruder in his city.  
“I know who you are. I asked what you want.”  
“I understand you’re the leader of the Justice League?”  
“I’m the leader on strategy.”  
“Aces. Well, I thought the Lantern Corps and the League could co-operate and work together from time to time - share intelligence, be clear who’s tackling threats, combine forces on missions, you know - make things more efficient rather than bumping into each other.”  
“I wasn’t aware there was an issue with us ‘bumping into each other’.”  
“Not yet, but I’m planning ahead. Isn’t that also your job as ‘strategic leader’?”  
Bruce refused to rise to the obvious taunt.  
“So you want to join the League?”  
The Green Lantern barked out a laugh, “no Spooky, as I said, I think we can work together, but I’m not a League member, I answer to this ring.”  
“I will discuss your proposition with the League and revert.”  
Hal looked endlessly amused, “Has anyone ever told you that your enthusiasm is infectious?”   
Bruce snapped his cape as he stalked away to the edge of the building and prepared to grapple away. He looked back “Lantern?”  
“Yes, strategic leader?”  
“If you ever, ever, summon me again, I don’t care who you work for, I will gut you like a fish and dump you in Gotham harbour.” With that, he swung away, impossible to make out against the darkness. Listening in from the shadows, Tim smiled to himself, enjoying the exchange and Bruce getting the final word.

Inevitably the League thought it would be an excellent idea to form a strategic partnership with the Lantern Corps, and the Green Lantern was invited to the Watchtower to discuss known current activity and threats. Something about the man infuriated Bruce beyond what he knew was reasonable - the casual attitude, the swagger, the messy hair. It also irritated him that Dick had been able to predict him so easily - indeed, the Lantern’s preposterous uniform left nothing to the imagination, and yes his ass and thighs were entirely too distracting to be helpful. Bruce pushed that thought away, as (despite his better judgement) thinking about Lantern tended to make warmth pool in his groin and his cup uncomfortable.

Over time he got used to Lantern wandering in and out of the Watchtower like he owned it. “Your canteen is better, Bats.” he had replied once with a mouthful of food when Bruce had commented on his appearance there again. “Seriously, I’ve been all over this crazy galaxy and earth is the only place with fries and milkshakes.” 

Lantern would arrive late for briefings, even though Bruce had spent a lot of time on the slides, and then interrupt. Bruce made no effort to hide his frustration, which only seemed to amuse and delight, rather than chasten, the Lantern. 

“Don’t let him get to you ” Clark said with a hand on his shoulder after another disrupted meeting.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Replied Bruce testily as he shrugged Clark’s hand away.

‘Perhaps’, he thought to himself, ‘you shouldn’t snap at friends who are only trying to help.’

He sighed “Sorry, I know I should take your advice and not let his sloppiness wind me up.”  
Clark arched an eyebrow “is Lantern being late for briefings really such an issue?”  
“What are you insinuating, Clark?”  
Clark might be an alien, but he was raised in Kansas - the farm boy was polite but straightforward  
“I think there might be another reason he gets under your skin, I think you like him.”  
“By that you mean you think I’m attracted to him?”  
Clark said nothing but looked levelly at him.  
“It’s a physical response, nothing more. I can’t afford to be distracted.” Bruce was done with this conversation and walked away.

Bruce and Lantern’s low level antagonism continued to simmer away for months, until they actually fought side by side. It was a huge battle, the League and the Lantern Corps against an invasion force from Riegel 5. Batman had been fighting two alien soldiers when Lantern leapt in front, throwing up a shield construct which undoubtedly saved Bruce’s life from a direct hit from a laser canon. As it was, he took a lesser blast with a nasty injury and burns. Despite being badly injured, he refused to let Clark carry him bridal style on to the Javelin, and instead was being half dragged under his arms with Clark muttering about stubbornness. He tried to haul himself to the pilot seat.   
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Bats?” He heard Lantern behind him  
“How else do you propose we get home?” Bruce rasped out.  
“Oh for fucks sake, do you really think you’re the only pilot? Supes, get him out of here. Isn’t there a first aid bay?” Clark nodded “take him there and try not to kill him out of irritation before we get back. Are we going Watchtower or does he need a hospital?”  
“I’m still here and I can speak for myself” growled an irritated Bruce “watchtower is fine.”

Watching Lantern strap himself into the pilot’s seat and flip some switches, he looked like a man utterly at home. A memory stirred in Bruce and he narrowed his eyes. Clark tried to carry him away, but Bruce resisted, wanting to feed the seed of recall for a moment. Then it hit him - Hal Jordan climbing into an F15. Bruce’s eyes widened.

“Spooky, stop watching me like I’m defiling your wife. The Javelin will be fine, go lie down and try not to grind your molars to powder before we get there.” He flashed a dazzling smile.

Bruce kept playing it over in his mind. It was so obvious in retrospect, how could that ridiculous domino have thrown him off track for so long? Was he surprised that Captain Harold Jordan was the first human deemed worthy by the Lantern Corps? Hal was brave and clever, with the right military training. He’d seen today that Hal had phenomenal combat instincts. With his constant arrogance and insubordination he hardly seemed suited to diplomatic missions, but perhaps he was able to rein himself in when he chose to? Most extraordinarily, he flew through space on sheer force of will and fought battles with weapons made of pure concentration. It made his head spin a little to think of all that bravery and skill in such a beautiful package. Knowing the two aspects of the man did not make him any less attracted to him. Bruce let his mind drift and whirl, keeping his focus away from his injury and the pain. 

Chapter Four

Hal was in Gotham general in a medically induced coma. Dr Thompkins had simply narrowed her lips when she’d seen how Hal had been saved from bleeding out. Cauterising the wound did not eliminate the risks of internal bleeding, organ rupture, sepsis or dying of shock. She had insisted on him being transferred to a Gotham general where he could be treated by an actual team, under her watchful instructions. Bruce hated Hal being moved, knowing he couldn’t keep a vigil by his hospital bedside either as Bruce Wayne or Batman. He crept in at night some times, to sit with him in the dark and quiet. He also installed a discreet security camera so he could monitor Hal, the idea of invading someone privacy being something that occurred to other people. Hal had no ID on him, and was in the hospital as a John Doe. 

Mercifully Hal was healing to the extent Dr Thompkins reduced his pentobarbital to bring him round. He eventually floated to consciousness. Realising he was in hospital he carried out an assessment of his state - seemed to have all his arms and legs, but felt like he’d been skewered with a a molten spear. He tentatively felt his right side and found bandages. He tried to piece together what had happened. He remembered being in a battle, but nothing specific that would explain how he ended up....where was he anyway? Earth definitely, seemed to be America, but he couldn’t be more specific without getting up and moving around which definitely wasn’t an option. The door to his room opened and he vaguely recognised the small woman who came in. “Excellent, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”  
“Ummm...ok? I might be more specific if you can tell me what happened? I seem to have an injury on my right side?”  
“Yes, you were completely sliced through with some alien weapon, Lantern. You made an incomprehensible decision to head to the Watchtower rather than a hospital on Earth. Superman cauterised the entry and exit sounds to stop you bleeding to death. It almost certainly saved your life, but it will leave a terrible scar and the pain traumatised your body, so I’ve had you in a drug induced coma for a few days to give your body a rest.”  
“Ok, well that make sense for what hurts. Erm...what’s my story for being here? And where is ‘here’ exactly?”  
Leslie waved her hand airily “I’ve kept my colleagues from asking too many questions - I’m used to covering for the League. You’re in Gotham General Hospital. Anyway, I need to let the League know you’re awake - I’m tired of fielding multiple messages a day on how you’re doing.”

The idea he was popular with the League pleased Hal no end. He wondered who had been asking about him, but Dr Thompkins seemed to regard it as an inconvenience and he didn’t want to push his luck. Her voice pulled him out of his speculation “My colleagues have been wondering how you can possibly have sustained the injuries you did. I suggest you develop convenient amnesia.”  
“No problem there, Doc, I genuinely can’t remember what happened.”  
“Good. Keep it that way, John Doe.”  
Hal reflected on the fact he was in Gotham - Batman’s turf. He fell back on his pillows as he wondered how Spooky was taking the fact that Lantern had been in his city for days (albeit unconscious), and fell asleep wondering just how pissed he was.

The Wayne Enterprises Board meeting was killing Bruce. He was as much an engineer as a detective and enjoyed the problem solving of running a complex company, but the governance bored him to tears. His impatience with the audit committee only increased when he saw the message from Leslie that Lantern was awake. He sat silently contemplating the murder of the Board members who kept asking questions. When it finished he packed up abruptly, rudely ignoring those lingering to catch him for a conversation. In the privacy of his office he watched the footage of Hal waking up. “Clear my diary for the rest of the day” he instructed his secretary as he walked out of the office. On the drive home he wondered the best way to approach Hal - should it be Batman or Bruce who made a bedside visit? He decided that Batman was the better option - Hal didn’t like Batman, but given the last time Hal had seen Bruce, it had been as he was slamming a hotel door, he really didn’t fancy his chances as Bruce Wayne.

Bruce waited until night and entered the hospital via a window. He was carrying a bag of food from Best Burger. Peering through the glass panel in Hal’s door he saw he was asleep. He crept in and left the food on his bedside table. When Hal didn’t stir he waited a few minutes, and then left the way he’d arrived.

Hal woke up to the smell of grease. After 80 hours of no food, it was the most delicious thing to ever hit his nose. He looked around and located the source. The food had cooled down, but there were also a choice of 2 milkshakes. As he gratefully ploughed his way through, he wondered who his guardian angel was.

The next day John Doe had some visitors. He recognised Wonder Woman, though it was odd to see her with hair tied back and in civilian clothes.  
“Lantern, we were most worried about you. Dr Thompkins says she thinks you will make a full recovery?”  
“Yeah, I guess I have Supes to thank for that.”  
“Yes, and Batman”  
“Bats? How?”  
“He assessed the situation instructed Superman to do what was necessary. When Superman hesitated he demanded it to save your life.”  
“Huh. I never knew he cared.”

Later a handsome blond man entered.   
“Hi Lantern”  
“Er, do I know you?”  
“I’m the Flash”  
Hal broke into a broad grin - he really enjoyed hanging out with Flash on the Watchtower. He was good looking too. And would you look at that - a near fatal injury had apparently not done any damage to his libido.  
“Thanks for coming.”  
“No problem, I’ve just swung by in my lunch break.”  
“Hey speaking of which, did you leave a burger in my room last night?”  
“No, but I can do? It only takes me a couple of minutes to run over here.”  
“Can I ask where you’re running from?”  
“Central city”  
That was about a thousand miles to Gotham. Lantern whistled. “Thanks for the offer, but that seems excessive for take out delivery.”  
They chatted easily back and forth before Barry had to get back to work.  
“What’s the job?”  
“Forensic scientist”  
“Oh no, I’m friends with a nerd.”  
“I prefer geek. What do you do then?”  
“Test pilot”  
Barry groaned, “dammit, that is cool.”

Hal drifted in and out of sleep, waking up as Batman swung through his window.  
“Well hello Spooky. I’m sorry I’m in your city, but it’s hardly through choice.”  
Bruce snorted “You’re here because I brought you here Lantern. Believe me, if I didn’t want you here, you wouldn’t be.”  
“Helluva bedside manner you’ve got yourself there. Did you just swing by to threaten me?”  
Bruce was reminded of his purpose in coming to see Hal.

“No, I...I wanted to talk to you.”  
“Okay then, to about anything in particular?”  
“Well, I’ve known your civilian identity for a while...”  
“What? How? What the fuck, Bats, have you been spying on me?  
“No” (well, not to determine your identity, he thought) “I thought I recognised you, and when you landed on the Watchtower you were too weak to maintain your uniform construct, and then I definitely knew who you were.”  
“So, you know who I am. Congratulations. What are you going to do with the information?”  
“Well, I wanted to explain myself to you.”  
“Christ, did I sustain a head injury too - apart from your general social awkwardness, what do you have to ‘explain yourself to me’ for?”   
“A few years ago I met someone. I don’t normally have an instant connection with someone, but I did with him. And then, predictably, I messed it up. I’ve thought about him...you, Hal...a lot. I’d like another chance if I may?”  
Hal looked utterly confused as Batman removed his cowl. Hal blinked in the low light of his room.  
“You son of a bitch”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“So you’re a billionaire playboy by day and a vigilante dressed as a bat by night?”  
“Well, that’s a bit of a simplistic summary.”  
“Was any of it real or is picking up pilots just part of your cover? Wait, are you even gay, or was all that weirdness just to get rid of me?”  
“It was very real for me Hal, I’ve just told you I think about you...well....more than I should. And yes, I’m gay, well bisexual, but my strongest attraction is to men.”  
“This is a lot to take in.”  
“I know, I just....you nearly died Hal...and I knew that if you made it through, I had to say something.”  
“I think I’d like you to go now”  
Bruce nodded, put his cowl back on and was gone in a swirl of his cape, his heart breaking.

Hal lay awake thinking about what Batman, I’m sorry, Bruce Fucking Wayne, had said. He thought back to that one evening they’d spent several years ago. He had liked Bruce, and while he didn’t pay much attention to gossip columns and tabloids, had, to the extent he’d thought about it, struggled to reconcile his experience of the man he’d met with the airhead playboy Brucie. Well, that explained that mystery. He thought about their make out session in the hotel, and Bruce’s refusal to remove his sweater and why he had flinched from being touched on his chest and back. ‘I bet you’ve got some righteous scars, haven’t you Bats?’ He thought to himself. ‘I bet you can’t explain them away even with extreme sports. I bet someone with a military background would have a lot of questions about how a playboy sustains the type of injuries you only get from hand to hand. Oh, Bruce.’

With a lurch in his stomach, Hal realised he had just sent away possibly the best man he’d ever met. He was suddenly desperate to contact Bruce, to call him back. He knew that Bruce wouldn’t return without an invitation, but he had no way of getting in touch. He thought frantically, did his ring have any charge? It was so, so low, but maybe just enough for one short construct? He staggered from his bed to the window and threw a glowing green batsignal into the sky and waited.

Bruce was brooding in the batcave when his communicator buzzed.  
“Nightwing reporting”  
“Go ahead”  
“B, you won’t believe it, but it looks like the Green Lantern has made a batsignal again.”  
Bruce’s heart skipped a beat.  
“I’ll check it out” His voice was pleasingly devoid of emotion  
Bruce sped out of the cave, the Batmobile screeching round corners to get to Gotham General as fast as possible. He landed back in Hal’s room. Hal had made it back into bed and was starting to consider the possibility that moving around might not have been his best idea ever, but he smiled when he saw Bruce.   
“I told you what I’d do to you if you pulled that stunt again.” Bruce’s growl was not a turn off.  
“Well, I’m already half filleted Spooky, want to come closer and finish the job?”

Bruce pulled his cowl off again and closed the distance between him and Hal’s bed in a few strides. He paused and then leaned over Hal, bringing their lips together. The kiss was gentle, reverent. When they broke for air Hal spoke  
“No more lies between us Bruce.”  
“Well, technically, I don’t think I lied so much as didn’t tell you things.”  
“Christ, you really have to be right all the time, don’t you? Fine, is there anything else I should know?”  
Bruce thought for a moment.  
“You know I have four kids, right?”  
“Oh god, I’d forgotten that, are we going to have to work around babysitters?”  
Bruce smiled, “no, they can...take care of themselves.” and resumed kissing the man he loved.


End file.
